Fionna's Special Birthday
by Brookeaasaurus
Summary: JUICY LEMON ALERT
1. Fiona's birthday Party

Fionna knew that she loved Marshall lee, but didn't know how to approach him, It was her 15th birthday and she wanted it to be a birthday to remember. Cake invited all her friends to her party, even Marshall lee, if it was cakes way, Marshall lee not be at the party but fionna insisted. Gumball arrived first, with a big present with the wrapping paper baby blue, her favorite. All the candy people were there, fionna was wondering where Marshall lee was, she knew he would not miss this party, if he didn't arrive, fionna would have been crying up in her room, she loved that vampire. But eventually he did arrive, with a HUGE present in his hands, poorly wrapped. Fionna gave a small giggle and thought it was cute that he tried, gumball was furious! And gave a huff. Fionna told Marshall that she thought he would never arrive. Marshall said He had a hard time wrapping this present. But being from Marshall lee, she didn't care. After Marshall arrived, they played games like pin the tail on the donkey and stuff like that. Then they ate cake, no not the cat, birthday cake. It was chocolate, her favorite. Gumball made it, she could eat millions of pieces! But she knew that would make her sick, but gumball on the other hand, ate 10 pieces because he wanted to avoid talking to fionna, and while looking at her threw up all over her clothes. Fionna's favorite dress, ruined! "What the hay hay PG" Gumball walked away and the candy people went with him back to the candy kingdom, fionna started crying and ran to her room. She was upset and crying on the way there


	2. Uh oh

Fionna didn't know that Marshall lee was using is invisibility powers, he followed her all the way up to her room. When he got in her room, he scared the absolute SHIT out of her. Her eyes were all red and puffy and now, face as red as a tomato. Don't forget there was vomit on her dress the whole room smelt horrible! She was so embaressed because Marshall was here, he smiled because he thought it was cute when she cried, his sharp fangs were sticking out just eneough to see them. Fiona's heart was beating faster then ever, Marshall lee could see she was very upset, Marshall asked why and fionna replied " Well, PG just threw up on my dress, and I think I made him feel bad, he couldent help it" Fionna talked fast, Marshall put his finger on fionna's lips which made her as giddy as she had ever been. Marshall replied "That pink gay dude wanted to avoid you" fionna started to talk again but Marshall silenced her once more fionna felt like she was going to pass out, but got used to the feeling. About 5 minuts later, fionna had to pee, she went into the bathroom and forgot to lock the door, Marshall didn't hear the click so he went right next to the door, and swung it open, fionna screamed, and threw a roll of toilet paper, Marshall didn't care. Instead he walked in, closed the door and sat up on the counter, fionna had a zip up dress so it was down by her knees she also had underwear with red little hearts, "really, hearts" Marshall laughed fionna was on her period, so she had a pad with blood on it, Marshall licked his lips fionna said shut up, but Marshall who didn't care grabbed the pad off of her underwear and licked it, fionna almost threw up, and instead took a tampon and put it in, Marshall wondered what it was, fionna told him it was a tampon, fionna stood up put her dress on and walked out.


	3. Eww

Marshall lee followed, he was sorry for walking in, but if he told fionna that, it would ruin his whole bad guy reputation, Marshall asked fionna why she still had the dress with barf on it, fionna replied "I will change later!" She was on her god damn period allright Marshall thought. Cake came up and asked fionna why fang face was still here, and why was there a scream? Marshall lee started to tell her, but fionna elbowed him, cake was mischievous, so she stretched her eye so it was on them, Fionna punched cakes eye and got Marshall lee in. Corner and said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Marshall said that cake know, and also said that you have strong elbows, fionna calmed down and got Marshall an Ice pack, and when she came back, Marshall had a tampon string hanging out of his mouth, fionna was luckally near a trash can she vomited, Marshall lee rushed over and patted her back, fionna was throwing up so much everywhere, Marshall felt sorry for her, but finally he said it tasted so good, it was fionna blood and he kissed her cheek fionna felt it and felt warm and goshey on the inside, she stopped vomiting, and sat on her bed. Cake came up and brought them a snack, strawberry's and cream cheese. Marshall sucked the red out of the strawberry put cream cheese on it and fed it to fionna, Marshall thought that fionna was so cute right now, he wanted her, more then ever now. finally after all the strawberry's and cream cheese were gone, fionna gave a big smile with seeds still in her mouth, Marshall kissed her on her lips this time fionna jumped out of her skin. Cake yelled up that she was going to Lord M's house. This was there chance


End file.
